mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
The Undergrounds
The Undergrounds '''is course 6 of Super Mario 64 The Missing Stars. To enter the Undergrounds, Mario must enter the warp pipe located on the ground in Outside City Area. This section of the city is a very small underground tunnel which contains many traps, particularly ones made of fire. There are two branches of the Undergrounds which both have a purple "!" switch that activates stars along with a small outlets that contain red coins and many Kuromames. The only difference between night and day is the two NCPs and the star the switches activate. In the day, these NCPs inform Mario about how the functions of the switches differ between morning and night and a tip about the 100 coin star in the next level. Aesthetically, this area is also slightly darker at night, but there are no additional enemies or obstacles. There is also a warp pipe that leads to Course 7. There are 3 stars in The Undergrounds. 1 that can only be gotten during daylight, 1 that only can be gotten at night, and 1 that can be gotten during either. Day Stars and Events '''Star: Press the Switches Mario must press both Purple "!" switches simultaneously before the time runs. It does not matter which one is pressed first. Mario must head either down the right or left passage, while avoiding the fire, press the switch, then quickly running down the other passage to press the other one. Time is generous so if you do happen to get burned, there is still time to make the limit. Night Stars and Events Star: Defeat Big Bob-Omb Mario must repeat what he did for the day star (press both switches at the same time), but at night. Instead of spawning a star, Big Bob-Omb appears instead (at whatever switch you pressed last). Unlike the Whomp King, he does not gain any new abilities. However, he does take 6 throws to defeat. The only ways he can hurt you is if he close enough to toss Mario into the fire. Though he can also manage to throw you into the pipe that leads into the Volcano. He also can be thrown and move anywhere in this area. Either Day or Night Stars and Events Star: Collect the 8 Red Coins Mario must collect 8 red coins which are scattered throughout the cave system. There locations are as follows: # Near the entrance pipe # Near the purple "!" switch and the pipe to the Volcano # Near the other purple switch The rest are in the little "mazes" that branch out from the paths to each switch. Beware of the many Kuromames that lie in each one. 4-6. Are in the small maze near the north switch (the one not near the pipe) 7-8. Are in the small maze on the path to the pipe to the volcano When Mario collects all 8, the star appears in the room where you entered through the pipe. Enemies (both night and day) * Kuromame Trivia The sign at entrance pipe is the same message (not sign) which appeared in Mario 64's Bob-omb Battlefield directly as he entered the level. This is most likely used as a placeholder sign which was never changed. Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Category:Super Mario 64 Missing Stars Location Category:Underground Area Category:Music-Legend of Zelda